ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Eye of the Storm
The heroes get chased all the way through the tomb by the Chaos Ones. They make it to the Main Chamber and find Darkstar waiting. They battle Darkstar and defeat him, but before they can ask him to join their team, he gets blasted by a Chaos Cannon and gets turned into Chaos Darkstar. They run out the back of the ruins and find Tabuu and Master Hand waiting for them. Tabuu makes them battle Master Hand. Once they beat him, Tabuu is nowhere to be seen. At that exact moment, the heroes discover that the World of Trophies is merging with Subspace. They see a small purple orb opening up in the sky that turns into a Subspace Vortex (Name of Stage: The Desert Tomb 2). All the heroes then notice a platform being constructed in front of the Subspace Vortex. They climb a mountain and head across the bridge where they find Shade running across the bridge in the same direction. They follow her and notice that she is opening a portal into the Twilight Cage. Before they can stop, they get sucked into the Twilight Cage (Name of Stage: Bridge Near Subspace). In the Twilight Cage, the heroes join up with Shade and head to the Kron Colony. There they find several Nocturnus scouts patrolling the area. They head through the planet and move on to the N’rrgal Colony. They find more Nocturnus scouts as well as some Primids as they notice that subspace is beginning to merge with the Twilight Cage. They move on the Zoah Colony where they find Chaos Sonic, Chaos Knuckles, Chaos Shadow, Chaos Tails and Chaos Amy. They battle all five of them and snap them back to their senses. They head through the rest of the colony and move on the final colony, the Voxai Colony. They find nothing out of the ordinary here except for some more Nocturnus scouts. After defeating all the scouts, they stop to rest (Name of Stage: Twilight Cage Colonies). The heroes head onto Nocturne where they find a huge slew of Nocturnus scouts and Primids waiting for them. The first section of the stage is timed and they have 5 minutes to defeat 75 enemies. After defeating the final enemy, they continue on to the castle where they find the leader of the Nocturnus, Imperator Ix, waiting for them. They manage to make him flee into his castle and eventually they corner him and defeat him once and for all. The misbalance of powers in the Twilight Cage causes the heroes to get forced out of the cage. When they land on the ground, they discover that many years have passed since they have left (Name of Stage: Nocturne). The heroes also notice that the subspace vortex is now covering much of the world. They head around on the ground and discover that all the villains are deep within subspace and only Fawful and Midbus are left. The heroes battle the two goons and defeat them, asking for them to join their team. They agree, but only after Perfect Chaos pops his head out of the vortex and prepares his laser. The team flees behind a building and rests before finding Sokka and Katara sitting behind the same building. The see Aang and run up to him. All the heroes head through the city again and eventually find the rest of the Chaos Ones waiting for them (Name of Stage: Central City 2). They find the Chaos Ones and battles all of them one or two at a time. After all of the Chaos Ones have been defeated, they break free from Chaos’s control. The heroes then decide to pretend to join Chaos’s army, but really be under their own free will. The head over to the Vortex and join Chaos’s army, with none of the villains suspecting a thing (Name of Stage: Central City 3). Before the villains free Chaos, they notice Tabuu and Master Hand approaching them in the distance. The villains send Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser to investigate. The two groups meet in the middle and the villains battle Master Hand again, this time as Crazy Hand. After he has been defeated, Tabuu retreats back into Subspace. Crazy Hand turns back into Master Hand and joins the villains. The villains, now having enough raw power to fully form Perfect Chaos, head back to the vortex (Name of Stage: The Battle Zone 1). The villains all fire their own weapons, which shatters the vortex and allows Chaos to break free. This also allows Tabuu to go freely between worlds. Lastly, it forces the two worlds to merge. The heroes then decide to execute their secret plan. Sonic runs onto the bridge and performs a sneak attack on Perfect Chaos, stealing the Chaos Emerald, allowing himself to turn into Super Sonic. He shares the power of the Chaos Emeralds with Knuckles, Silver and Shadow so they can become Chaos Knuckles, Super Silver, and Super Shadow. The four of them battle Chaos while the other heroes distract the villains by running across the city. After Chaos has been defeated, the heroes claim victory, but the villains refuse to go down (Name of Stage: Outside the Vortex). Category:Super Smash Bros. Armageddon Category:Paperluigi ttyd